La déclaration
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Tout est dans le titre !


Frustré.

Exaspéré.

Fatigué.

Ces trois qualificatifs décrivaient parfaitement l'état dans lequel était Tony.

Une seule et même cause : Ziva

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi à cause de sa coéquipière mais il avait décidé ce soir que ce serait la dernière.

Plus de sous-entendus, de piques assassines, de reculs intempestifs, il allait jouer carte sur table quitte à tout perdre.

Il avait pris sa décision une demie-heure auparavant.

Assis sur le canapé de son salon, un verre de whisky à la main, il avait réalisé que depuis son départ du boulot, il n'avait fait que penser à elle, plus exactement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir. Il s'était pourtant arrêter acheter quelques courses sur la route et fait le plein d'essence mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de son passage au supermarché et à la station-service.

Tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait dit avoir un rendez-vous et que suite à ses questionnements, elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire avec qui elle allait passer la soirée.

Jalousie stupide et mal venue.

Elle était seulement sa collègue de travail. Le seul engagement qu'elle avait pris auprès de lui était de le protéger au péril de sa propre vie. Mais cette promesse implicite, elle l'avait aussi faite à McGee et Gibbs.

Plusieurs fois, des indices l'avaient conduit à croire qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments à son égard mais le doute l'avait toujours emporté...il y avait eu Mickael, Ray et d'autres hommes, comme celui avec lequel elle avait rendez-vous.

En sortant de son appartement, il dut faire un effort de concentration pour se rappeler où il avait garé sa voiture.

C'était une idée grotesque de débarquer chez elle à l'improviste. Elle allait être d'une humeur massacrante et ne serait certainement pas réceptive à ses propos. Mais il s'en moquait. Sa décision était prise, il n'allait pas se dégonfler. Quoi qu'il se passe, demain serait un jour différent. Les choses seraient enfin dites.

En arrivant devant son immeuble, il constata que la lumière de son salon était allumée. Elle était là. Plus moyen de se défiler.

Il appuya sur le bouton du visiophone.

Elle lui ouvrit sans lui poser une question.

Il gravit les six volées d'escaliers qui menaient au troisième étage et se retrouva devant sa porte.

Celle-ci était entrebaillée. Il la poussa et entra dans son appartement. Elle n'était pas dans son salon. Il regarda en direction de sa chambre et l'aperçut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle était de dos en train de mettre des boucles d'oreilles. Elle se retourna. Elle était superbe, vêtue d'un chemisier en soie vert émeraude et d'une jupe crayon en cuir noir, les cheveux détachés.

Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris une douche et de ne pas s'être changé après le boulot.

"ça tombe bien que tu sois là Tony" lui dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire

Il était perplexe, stupéfait par sa réaction ou plutôt par sa passivité vis à vis de son intrusion dans sa vie privée.

"Quoi " fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à bredouiller.

"J'ai du amener ma voiture chez le garagiste en rentrant du travail" dit-elle en glissant son portable dans son sac à main.

"Je comptais appeler un taxi mais vu que tu es là."

"Tu penses que je vais t'emmener à ton rendez-vous?" dit-il en lui adressant un regard narquois.

"et pourquoi pas?" dit-elle en le saisissant par le bras et en l'entrainant sur le pas de sa porte.

Perdu.

Muet.

Coupé dans son élan.

Au volant de sa mustang, il écouta Ziva lui donner l'adresse d'un restaurant situé dans un quartier chic de DC.

La situation était surréaliste. Il était devenu en l'espace de quelques instants son chauffer Uber.

Stupéfait, il avait cédé sans grande résistance.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, son amour propre reprit le dessus et une saine colère commença à l'envahir. Comment pouvait-elle se servir de lui comme ça? était-elle totalement insensible?

Il décida de s'arrêter et de se garer sur le parking d'un supermarché.

"Ce n'est pas la bonne adresse" lui dit simplement Ziva d'une voix neutre

"Je m'arrête là" s'entendit-il répondre

"C'est dommage" lui répondit-elle en restant toujours impassible

"Tu te demandes pas pourquoi je suis venue chez toi ce soir?" demanda-t-il en élevant la voix

" Non" dit-elle toujours calmement

"Tu manques vraiment de curiosité à mon égard." lui dit-il amer

"Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es venu et je sais très bien que cela ne ménera nulle part." lui asséna-t-elle froidement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Détruit.

A six pieds sous terre.

Désespéré.

Il ne dit rien. Ses espoirs étaient douchés de la plus belle des façons. Il redémarra et la conduisit en pilote automatique à l'adresse indiquée. Arrivée à destination, elle ne descendit pas et le regarda intensément sans un mot.

"Tu te trompes" parvint-il à lui dire en soutenant son regard

"Tu devrais passer la soirée avec moi".

C'était la seule phrase qu'il parvint à lui dire, à mille lieux des belles déclarations imaginées.

Sa seule réaction fut de sortir de la voiture.

C'est définitivement perdu se dit-il avant de l'observer venir du côté conducteur et d'ouvrir la portière.

"Tu viens?" lui dit-elle en lui souriant

Il ne comprenait plus rien mais se décida à la suivre.

Elle le précéda pour entrer dans le restaurant.

Un serveur arriva aussitôt pour leur demander s'ils avaient fait une réservation, l'établissement étant complet.

"Oui au nom de DiNozzo" dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil

Confus.

Soulagé.

Curieux.

En s'asseyant à leur table, il réalisa qu'elle l'avait piégé.

Elle n'avait pas jamais eu de rendez-vous, elle avait compté sur sa jalousie pour que son plan marche. Mais elle le croyait à juste titre assez peu courageux pour aller jusqu'au bout. Elle l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il craque.

Elle avait gagné de la plus belle des manières.

"Tout ça pour un rendez-vous avec moi, tu aurais pu simplement demandé" lui dit-il en lui adressant un regard malicieux.

"J'ai des principes, Tony. C'est l'homme qui fait la demande." lui répondit-elle en posant la main sur la sienne.

Il la regarda intensément et il se dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être à cet instant dans un restaurant.

Il se leva, se positionna à côté de sa chaise, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

"J'ai des principes aussi Ziva mais là si on pouvait zapper la phase dîner romantique…"

Il n'eut pas à finir sa phrase qu'elle l'entrainait vers la sortie.

FIN


End file.
